halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rosenda-A344
Number Is it even possible for a SPARTAN-''344'' to exist? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 14:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes itis. Spatan IIIs were trained in groups of just over 300. Alpha company originaly consisted of almost 500 trainees. Each trainee was numbered from 1 to 500. Beta and Gamma pulled in even more trainees. Yes it is 100% possible. 15:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ohh, I wasn't aware that the washouts were also numbered. Thanks for the answer. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 15:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Actualy there were 497 candidates in Alpha company and 418 in Beta company, only 300 '''became' Spartans in Alpha comany and Beta comany while Gamma had 330 candidates, and all became Spartans. So yes their could be a S-''344'' Toa manoc Wouldn't there be an "A" or "B" infront of their number if they were in the Spartan III program; standing for Alpha or Beta? EX: Carter is A259. Darb 013 16:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know what company he's from, so we're not putting a letter in.-- Forerunner 16:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok I see what you mean. I wonder why the person that mentioned 334 in Emile's report didnt specify if 334 was in Alpha or Beta. Darb 013 16:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. When the specialist S-IIIs started fighting publicly (in MJOLNIR), I suppose they dropped their letters to lower any confusion over their tags being different from the S-IIs (Who they are totally pretending to be).-- Forerunner 16:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) If I was an S-III, I would want to pretend I was an S-II also. Haha Darb 013 18:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :2 things 1 Rosenda's a girl and 2 they dont pretend to be Spartan 2s their just refered to as S-259. And they never gave her a number as she was cut from Reach. Toa manoc ::She doesn't have a number? Then what is that "344" we see at the end of the article name? Also - MJOLNIR + law against existence of S-III information being leaked + removal of "letter" designations = mistaken for S-IIs on the battlefield. -- Forerun '' 19:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC)'' :::I meant letter.Toa manoc ::::Noble team and S-IIIs that are on non-covert deployments don't use letter-based tags; they've removed them. For example, we both know through observation and have visual evidence that Carter was from Alpha company and went by the tag of "A259", though he goes by "259" later on; the same for the other members of Noble team (with Six and Kat from Beta). Suffice to say, Rosenda and Thom also removed the letters from their tags.-- Forerun '' 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Name I believe that Spartan 344's Name is "Rosenda". I was watching http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6itAzvJBWs this video recording by Halo Waypoint of Bungie's Panel at Pax 2010 and about 1:30 in they start talking about how Noble Team had Seven Members originally, with two of the Spartans, Thom and Rosenda, being cut from the game. Since this was clearly around the same time they seeded all the Noble Team References into the ODST License Plates, and since Thom is Spartan 293, and since Spartan 344 doesn't have a name that we know of, it would make sense that Rosenda's Number was 344. She was described as "Sassy" in the video. I'm not entirely sure how I should go about editing the article to reflect these changes, so can someone do this for me if they deem it valid enough? The poor girl is now nothing more than a passing reference in Emile's Profile page, the least we could do is to link her name to her number. Hylebos 18:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Article Image Shouldn't the image put into a gallery at the bottom of the page? It is concept art, and so may not represent the way the character would of been depicted. Or if concept art is the only referenceable Visual Text does it get used? SomethingDifferent 12:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Unusual Loadout Names Rosenda is one of several loudout names I'm unfamiliar with that are available in Reach. After the Coventional "Air Assault" "Medic" "Assassin" "Zealot" etc, it lists "Noble One" to "Noble Six", then the names of Noble Team, "Carter" "Kat" "Thom" etc, then "Rosenda" "Danny" "Jimmy" and some others. So I searched Rosenda on this wikia and arrived here. Does anyone know who either Danny or Jimmy may have been? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC)